


Ornaments

by bluerosebouquet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosebouquet/pseuds/bluerosebouquet
Summary: A thing of beauty is a joy forever: it's loveliness increases; it will never pass into nothingness. - John Keats
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Ornaments

Cas’ first Christmas as a human came after Chuck had been defeated, Sam and Dean’s last Christmas in the bunker before they’d all go their separate ways. Dean had insisted, this year, that they get an honest to God Christmas tree, one that he had purchased for one hundred and twenty four dollars at the after Christmas sale in Lebanon’s hardware store the previous year. He had taken pride in getting little ornaments throughout the years, collecting them at garage sales and antique stores that he and Cas would stop in on their way to and from hunts, crisscrossing the country with knick knacks in tow, placed in boxes labeled “Christmas” if ever they stopped saving the world long enough to celebrate.

The tree really was spectacular, covered in tiny rainbow lights, an angel that Dean had salvaged from his mother’s house (a secret kept for decades from his father, even from Sam, tucked in a corner of the Impala that no one would have ever known about, would have ever thought to have checked). They had put up the tree on the first of December, not a minute earlier, since, in Dean’s superior opinion, Christmas didn’t begin until December, no Christmas music until then, Sam. They spent the whole afternoon decorating it, Dean in his hot dog pajamas, dancing unashamedly to Christmas music streamed from Sam’s laptop, each of them working together to make sure there weren’t any clumps and that the ornaments were evenly distributed. Eileen had even made eggnog, and Cas really thought that Dean was going to kiss her.

“Eileen, how’d you know eggnog’s my favorite?”

“Lucky guess,” her smile and little look to Sam was telling, and Cas couldn’t keep a smile off his face either, Dean’s happiness, his spirit was infectious. It had been so so long since Cas had seen Dean happy like this, it made his chest feel kinda tight for some reason, probably a human thing that he didn’t quite understand yet.

They each had a favorite ornament, and they each placed their favorite on a place of honor on the tree, which stood tall and beautiful in the corner of the map room, casting rainbow dots of light on the wall and polished floor.

Sam had gone first, placing a small purple star he had found in a Montana thrift store on the bottom left corner of the tree. it caught the light as it turned and sparkled, a tiny thing, in direct contrast to Sam’s hulking form. 

Eileen had gone next, picking out a ceramic carousel horse that Cas had picked up in Washington state, he had found it in a ninety-nine cent bin at a garage sale run by a smiling woman and her two red-headed children, who both insisted that Cas take the little horse, and he had obliged, handing her the money with a gentle smile, Dean tagging along, hands in his pockets and a half smile on his face.

“You into horses now?” he had asked as the Impala pulled out of the residential streets, Cas turning the little horse in his hands.

“A lot easier to clean up after than the real thing.”

Dean had laughed at that, and Cas had tucked the little horse with it’s brightly painted ceramic into the box they had started keeping in the back for the ornaments they collected, promising themselves that they would get a Christmas tree one year.

Cas had gone third, selecting a little plush cow in a white dress that made him smile every time he looked at her. Eileen had found this one, Dean and Cas’ little tradition of collecting ornaments spreading to Sam and Eileen as well. She had presented it after hunting a ghoul in Iowa, smiling in a shy way, eyes a little downcast, as if she was afraid that she had overstepped her bounds.

“I hope it’s okay, I thought it was a fun tradition.”

“It’s perfect,” Cas had breathed, turning the little cow over in his hands and giving Eileen one of those radiant smiles he usually reserved for Dean, “This one is my favorite by far too.”

He placed it in the middle of the tree, nestling the little cow so that she was surrounded by lights, able to view the whole room imperiously, well, as imperiously as a little plush cow ornament in a dress could be.

Dean placed his ornament, his mother’s angel topper, with as much care as Cas had seen people handle newborn babies. He had to lean up on his tiptoes to place her tenderly on the very top of the tree, and had asked them all repeatedly to see if she needed shifting, if she was facing the correct direction. It was a labor of love, as if his own mother was watching over them. Despite everything, Cas liked to believe that she was.

Cas spent a lot of time leading up the Christmas staring at the tree, finding little details in it when he was supposed to be researching, looking at it with the same reverence that he would look at Dean when he wasn’t looking, at least the tree couldn’t meet his eyes if he stared too long.

On Christmas Eve, when Sam and Eileen had gone out to look at the town’s local Christmas light setup, Dean and Cas ended up in two armchairs in front of the tree, sitting in a comfortable silence, with hot chocolate that Cas had perfected in warm mugs.

“This is the most beautiful Christmas tree in the world,” Cas sighs, taking a sip of his hot chocolate, relishing in the beautiful imperfections of being human.

Dean’s eyes reflected the lights, and his smile was quiet and reserved. Cas loved it when he smiled like that. Well, he had come to the realization years ago that he loved it when Dean did just about anything (when he wasn’t being an ass, that is).

“What?”

“I’m glad you’re here for Christmas, Cas.”

“I’m here all the time.”

Dean rolled his eyes, and Cas hoped beyond hope that he wasn’t imagining Dean inching his chair closer to Cas.

“Yeah but, I’ve never had a Christmas like this, with a real tree in a real home or whatever. And I’m glad that I’m, uh, here with you.”

Okay, Cas wasn’t imagining it, Dean was creeping his way closer, bridging the gap between them, and it was all Cas could do, once he realized this, not to take matters into his own hands. He had learned long ago, however, that Dean had to move at his own pace, or he would never move at all.

“Cas,” Dean’s voice was rougher now, and Cas could feel the heat coming off of him, not that he wasn’t always hyper-aware of Dean’s proximity to him at all times anyway.

“Dean,” his name was all that he managed before Dean pressed his lips softly to his own. It was something Cas had dreamed about ever since he became human (daydreamed about for years when he was an angel), but somehow, the supreme cliche of their first kiss being in front of a Christmas tree on Christmas Eve made the kiss beyond anything that Cas could have ever imagined.

They break apart when the clock chimes, signalling the beginning of Christmas Day, and Dean gives him a radiant smile, one that warms Cas up from toes to fingertips.

“Merry Christmas, Cas.”

Cas’s eyes twinkle, moving from Dean’s face to the Christmas tree and back again.

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Absolute shameless Christmas fluff. Merry Christmas to all those that celebrate, and happy holidays to everyone! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
